


when you believe

by 12cats



Category: Lost, Person of Interest (TV), The Prisoner (2009)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12cats/pseuds/12cats
Summary: 搬运旧文。文末加了几个彩蛋🤣本文完成于2012年5月，主要灵感来自于POI S01E18，最初的构思是：Finch在摄入致幻剂之后说了一些让Reese起疑心的话，Reese的态度又让Finch以为他在意的是“晚安”那句，两人在各揣不信任的情况下遇到了一个新的案件……在构思的同时幻想了一下如果两位主演的其它角色进入POI剧情的可能性，于是另外增加两条故事线，分别代表两人的潜意识，可以看作是三个平行空间的故事。1.文中部分情节设定改编自剧集《囚徒》（The Prisoner）和《迷失》（LOST）。2.部分场景设定模仿了刘慈欣先生的小说《黑暗森林》。3.文中涉及到的宗教仪式和其它组织的描写仅凭本人有限的记忆和网上收集，凡不准确之处绝非故意冒犯。4.任何不足谬误之处欢迎指正。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为构思到表达之间有差距，文中的情节融合得生硬，写的过程比较痛苦，所以写完之后我几乎没再看过它，这次搬运前才重新从头看了一遍——我自己都不知道这些情节是怎么构思出来的、想表达什么，只能说那时的脑洞真的有点大。

沙子，无边无际的沙子，湛蓝的天空、金黄的沙漠和低沉的风声是这个世界仅有的三样东西。“这是什么地方？”男人坐在沙地上茫然地想。“这里不是纽约，我为什么会在这里？”

忽然一阵灼热的强风卷起漫天黄沙，男人用外套蒙住头伏在沙地上，手背被砂子打得生疼。风声像一首古老的歌谣在耳边吟唱，过了好一阵沙暴才结束，男人探出头来抖掉身上的沙子，这时他看到远处出现了一个巨大的半球状沙丘。沙丘体积之大，几乎占据了整个视野。它的表面在不断流动，沙尘从边缘被吹散到空中，看上去像一个巨大的冰激淋球在蒸发。男人目瞪口呆地看着这前所未见的景象，接着令他更惊讶的事发生了：沙丘从上向下慢慢正在消失！仿佛上帝吝啬地展示一下自己无穷的力量又迅速收起，男人站在这正在谢幕的神迹面前思维一片空白，当沙丘消失到一半时，太阳已经开始西斜，橙红的阳光在沙丘消失的区域勾勒出一个透明的半圆轮廓，男人的目光沿着这个轮廓望向沙丘的底部，那里隐约出现了一些闪光，随着沙丘的消失，光点越来越多越来越亮……建筑物！当沙丘完全消失后，在它原来的位置出现了一座城市，男人终于明白，这座城市像雪景水晶球一样被扣在一个巨大的气泡中。他的精神为之一振，拔腿向着城市方向跑去，虽然那不是纽约，但毕竟是一个有人的地方，“至少我知道自己在哪里了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是Reese潜意识的故事线


	2. Chapter 2

不，我不该在这里，我不属于这里。这个男人心里绝望地喊着。

在他眼前是一片田野，虽然四周还笼罩在黎明前的黑暗中，但他依稀能分辨出近处的田地、树木和远处的村庄，这些不是他预期看到的；在他的身后，是他刚刚爬出来的深坑，他能听到坑壁的泥土在不断崩落，坑底的泥浆在涌动，虽然精疲力竭，但他不得不再向外爬，免得被崩落的泥土带回坑中，在费力地爬了几十米后，他确信自己已经安全了才站起身来，这时天色又亮了一些，他看到在前方不到二百米远处有一堆他刚刚没注意到的东西，是一处建筑的废墟，尽管看不出原来的样子，但它的屋顶居然完整地落在那堆废墟之上，那屋顶上的十字架在微熹的晨光中反射着淡淡的光芒，男人愕然地望着它，再回头看看身后那已经基本漫平的泥潭，他绝望地瘫倒在地上。

不，我不该停在这里，目标偏了，我却回不去了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是Finch潜意识的故事线


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现实中纽约的故事线

_Reese这几天的态度有点奇怪。_ Finch的脑中刚闪过这个想法，又马上责备自己太敏感了，明明是自己这几天很奇怪。尽管他的知识和他的医生都告诉他那天摄入的冰毒不会对他造成什么伤害（除了他很兴奋地闹了一晚上之外)，也不会留下任何后遗症，他还是怀疑有残留的药物在作祟。 都是该死的冰毒闹的。

第二天清醒后他还记得大部分说过的话和做过的事，包括让Reese带他去“买”那本绝版书。Finch简直想不起一辈子还有比这更丢脸的事，以至于Reese问他好些没有时，他真遗憾自己没能昏迷不醒。 但那天Reese并没有嘲笑他的失态，反而假装饶有兴趣地回忆起自己在特种部队野外求生训练时，曾经吃过有致幻作用的毒蘑菇，凶险的丛林在他眼里变成满天飞着彩色泡泡和丝带的童话王国，他追着一只“蘑菇精灵”结果误打误撞居然抄了近路安全返回，但因为不停地叫漂亮的女医生“小蘑菇”，事后很长时间都不敢去医院……

 _谢谢你帮我摆脱尴尬，Reese，但这样并不会让我更好过一点，意志失控是可耻的。_ Finch难得地盼着新号码出现，好让自己尽快投入工作中忘掉这件事。 事情已经过去快一周了，Finch感觉自己身心已经完全恢复正常，但他却发觉Reese对他的态度还像在看一个病人，有种小心翼翼的疏远。 新号码又来了，赶快着手工作吧，这样我们才都能恢复正常。

Finch在迈上二楼工作室时深呼吸了一下。他看到自己的桌上放着一杯绿茶和一盒croquillants。 “Mr.Reese,你到了吗？”“我在这里。”Reese的声音从里间传来，显然他在自己的工作台那里弄什么。Finch微皱了一下眉头，Reese的“军火库”是他一向不想涉足的区域，但他经常忍不住好奇去看看Reese在做些什么，结果每一次都会让他产生“下一次还是不要再好奇”的结论。

Finch慢慢踱过去，看到了比以往更不正常的一幕：Reese在看书。他面前的桌上平摊着一本厚厚的大开本书籍，旁边还摞着一叠。Finch侧头看了看“哦……《蝴蝶图鉴》Mr.Reese，没想到你会对生物学感兴趣，呃，《国富论》、《极权主义的起源》、《耐火材料》……你的兴趣是不是太广泛了一些？” Reese面无表情用两手把桌上的厚书立起来，Finch看清了它的封面“《德法大词典》？”Reese接着把书翻转了180度，亮出书的内页——Finch努力克制自己要吐血的冲动——书芯被挖出两个圆洞，Reese不是在看书，他只是在给自己的武器做包装盒，这时Reese终于忍不住笑了起来：“Kindle再好却没办法藏东西，是吧？”Finch为自己的好奇心再次暗叹了一口气，“Mr.Reese，那么请你做个标记好么？我不想总担心打开书的时候会掉出手雷。”Reese挑了下眉毛，算是同意了。

Finch冲外间微微一摆头：“我们又有新号码了。”Reese把所有的书放回特定的位置，来到外面时看到Finch刚刚把几张照片粘在锈迹斑驳的玻璃板上，Reese盯着照片看了足足有五秒，然后用见鬼似的表情望向Finch，后者似乎已经预料到他的反应，歪了歪头，表示自己也没想到。 “Finch,”Reese一个字一个字地“你说过机器给出的号码只限于纽约的普通人。”Finch又歪了一下头表示肯定。 “但是为什么我们这次要去非洲监视上帝的仆人？”Reese指着照片问

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我刚刚发现我当年居然把《蝴蝶图鉴》写了进去，和EP的剧情巧合了哈哈哈哈哈


	4. Chapter 4

几张照片的内容大同小异，在简陋的草屋前，一位身材瘦高的神父和一群非洲孩子的合影。“Kevin Stanford神父，58岁，过去十年一直常驻刚果，一周前刚刚回到纽约，目前供职于圣巴里教堂。”Finch慢慢坐下，拈起一个点心球。  
“这也意味着没有手机没有电脑不能监听不能偷拍……”Reese盯着照片上那个须发花白的男人，“这样一个人为什么会成为新POI？”  
“更有趣的一点是，这个名字十年前的纪录一片空白，就像他十年前才出现一样。我试过用名字或照片进行搜索，没有任何过往资料。”  
“以他的年纪和身份，资料不全是有情可原的。不过刚回国就成为POI，是等了他十年的旧仇人？”  
“我倾向于认为……“Finch端起茶杯，“他是假的Kevin Stanford神父，用别人的身份回来实施犯罪。”  
“哦，没想到你喜欢这样戏剧化的情节。”Reese笑了笑。  
“你打算怎样接近他？Mr .Reese?”Finch低头轻啜了一口茶。  
“很简单。你说过机器给出号码的48小时内就会有事情发生？我去找他告解，以我做过的那些事，忏悔上几天几夜完全不成问题，不论他是受害者还是犯罪者都没有机会做别的事了。”Finch没有抬头，但他听出Reese加重了“忏悔”这个词的语气，也感觉到Reese投来的颇有深意的一瞥。

  
_不要疑神疑鬼。_

  
“总有比忏悔更好的办法。我想一个慷慨的教区信徒的拜访是不是更合适一些？”  
“我已经想不起有多少年没进过教堂了。”Reese盯着照片摇了摇头。  
  
  
“为了制止有预谋的犯罪才进教堂，我不知道上帝会怎么看我。”Reese仰望着教堂的尖顶的霞光对Finch说，“Mr. Reese，我想上帝至少会希望你在他的家里能收敛一点。”Finch的声音从耳机中传来。  
“我也没想到今天他的客人特别多。”  
出乎Reese的预料，他给圣巴里教堂打电话预约和Stanford神父见面，却被告知Stanford神父应邀参加圣派特里克大教堂今早的弥撒，当他赶到大教堂门前时，发现这里似乎热闹得不同寻常，门前有不少警察在巡视。  
“哦，今天的弥撒有很多要人参加，包括联合国和一些非洲国家的的卫生官员、医生、慈善组织的志愿者。我从教堂的网站查到的。”  
“我讨厌这样的大场面。”Reese已经走到门口为维修而搭建的玄关下，他看到在教堂巨大的铜门里，居然临时安装了安检装置，几个保安模样的人正在逐个检查进入教堂的人员，另有几个在警惕地扫视着门口来往的游人，其中一个盯着Reese看了几眼。  
“我希望你把武器留在了车上，Mr. Reese。”  
“当然不可能。”Reese像一个被铜门上精美的雕塑吸引的游客一样，端起手里的相机贴近拍了几张。  
“那请你赶快处理它，不要迟到。”  
“我已经进去了。”  
“什么?你准备把所有保安都打倒？”  
“不用担心，已经有人替我保管手枪了。”Reese似乎看到Finch不解地皱着眉头的样子。   
“门上的雕像后面。”  
“哦，不……”Finch的声音透着无奈“你真的要好好忏悔一下，Mr. Reese。”  
“好的。需要我从纪念品商店给你带几样回来吗？《圣母怜子》的复制品？”  
“你……”  
“那就真品怎么样？”  
“Reese，严肃一点好么？”  
Reese暗叹一口气，他也知道自己这几天有点奇怪。说得太多总是不好的，Finch，你也发现了？  
  
教堂里大部分座位已经坐满了人，Reese慢慢向前踱去，重要客人和神职人员会在离祭台最近的前几排，他假装观赏教堂内部的装饰，借机打量着四周的人，一张熟悉的脸忽然吸引了他的目光，对方显然也认出了他。  
“你好，Tillman医生，没想到在这里见到你。”Megan Tillman看上去容光焕发，脸上没有从前加班熬夜带来的那种憔悴。在认出Reese后她略显紧张，但她很快把这丝紧张隐藏起来。“你好，John，我没记错吧？”  
“当然没有。”Reese真心地微笑着。  
一位衣着得体、修饰整洁的男人站到Megan身旁，略带好奇地打量着Reese。  
“John，这是Peter，我的同事，也是……我的未婚夫。Peter，这位是John。”  
“恭喜你们。”Reese和Peter握了握手。

**为什么又是他妈的Peter？**

  
“你和Megan认识很久了？”Peter显然注意到了Megan之前的紧张，而且误解了它的含义。  
“不算久。我是她的病人。”  
“病人？”  
“野营时吃到了毒蘑菇。”Reese耸了一下肩。  
“John，你最近冻伤过吗？”Megan Tillman仔细观察着Reese的手和脸，忍不住关切地问道。  
“是的，办了件蠢事。”

（这里延用了前一篇的故事情节https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051968/chapters/55134154）

  
“是么？是因为工作的原因？你是做什么的，John?”Peter似乎有一点幸灾乐祸地问。  
Reese依然保持着微笑，他知道自己不必回答了，因为有人挽住了他的右臂并带来一股熟悉的香水味。  
“John，你居然才到。” Zoe Morgan近乎傲慢地向那对未婚夫妻微一颔首，就算打了招呼，挽着Reese快步向前走去。  
“Zoe，你今天真美。”这不能算奉承，Zoe Morgan今天穿着一身明艳的孔雀蓝套装，长长的金发在头顶拢成一个高雅的发髻，脸上的妆容也很精致，显然有比较重要的约会。  
“我帮你摆脱了麻烦，你不能谢一声吗？”Zoe的细高跟鞋叩在教堂的大理石地面发出清脆的响声。  
“麻烦？我又不会揍他。倒是你，今天难道要帮教堂解决问题吗？”  
“这也是我要问你的，”Zoe微微侧过头，脸上带着似笑非笑的神情“每次你出现才是有真正的麻烦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 将圣派特里克大教堂作为故事发生地的想法，其实来自JC本人……2012年4月4日，他被人拍到去该教堂（参观或礼拜），穿着打扮和Reese无异，看着视频让我瞬间产生了POI是神父的脑洞。  
> 本章隐藏的时间点就是4月4日(^^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Finch潜意识的故事线

他匐匍在草地上，瞪大的双眼空洞地望着远处，绝望使他的意识处于麻木状态，虽然他闻得到青草的气息，看到清晨的露水从叶尖上滚落，看到阳光透过草叶越来越明亮，看到不止一只昆虫从他的手上、脸上爬过……但他的意识完全不去理解这些，直到——  
“你这魔鬼！”一个愤怒的声音在头顶响起，跟着他的背上挨了重重地一脚，男人猛然从麻木的状态中被惊醒，他像受惊的兔子似的本能地蜷缩起自己的身体，接着一片嘈杂的怒骂声包围住了他，拳脚和棍棒、树枝雨点般地落下来，疼痛使他完全清醒过来“我不能被这些蠢货打死在这里”他看到周围林立的人腿中的某处空隙，准备弓起身用最快的速度冲出去，这时，殴打忽然停止了，一个年轻的声音清晰起来：住手！不要再打了！“  
男人看到人们纷纷退开，阳光忽地洒在他脸上，晃得他头昏眼花，这时他感到有一个人在他面前蹲下来，他努力睁开眼睛，模糊的视野里只有一个逆光的轮廓，接着他听到那个人用很温柔的声音问：”你是谁？为什么在这里？“  
“神父，不要理他，他一定是魔鬼，他出现了，村子就地震了，他给我们带来灾祸，让我们赶快打死他！”  
神父？男人用力擦擦眼睛，虽然还是没看清来人的脸，但他确实看清了这人穿着一袭黑袍。“情况变得有趣了。”他想。  
“不不，不要这么武断”神父还是用那种温柔平静的语气，“地震是上帝对我们平时不够虔诚的惩罚，不要归罪给这个可怜的人。你从哪里来？”最后一句话是问这个男人的。“真的有趣了，也许情况没有我想的那么糟。”男人心里几乎要偷笑，他飞快的头脑只用了一秒就想好了后面的对策。  
”我……我……走着走着，忽然地面抖动起来，出现了一个深深的泥坑，我……我差点被泥坑吞掉……我、我什么也不知道……“他坐在地上双手慌乱地比划着，满是泥污的脸上双眼瞪得大大的，就像任何一个受惊过度的人。  
神父凑近他，盯着他的双眼重复刚才的问题：“你从哪里来？”“我、我不记得了……不记得了！”男人双手摆得得更加慌乱，像在驱赶着可怕的回忆，他挣扎着想从地上爬起“趁现在假装成一个疯子逃跑”他想——意外地，一双有力的手按住他的肩头——“不要怕，陌生人，你现在安全了。”又是那个温柔的声音。  
神父站起身来对周围的人们说：“你们看到了，他也是地震的受害者，我们不要再为难他，大家还是赶紧查看自己的损失，还有很多人等着我们去帮忙。这个陌生人暂时留在我这里。”人群的愤怒不知跑到哪里去了，所有人都低声答应着，然后慢慢散去。男人坐在泥泞的草地上，对眼前有些戏剧化的一幕有点反应不过来，“你能走吗？”神父低头问道，“可……以。”神父向他伸出手来，男人一把拉住，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，这时他才看清眼前这张年轻的脸和脸上友善的笑容：“你好，我是这里的神父，我叫John，你还记得自己的名字吗？”  
“我、我叫Wren。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wren是Finch用过的一个化名，性格行为参考了LOST里的Ben（追寻小岛的超自然力）。  
> 在Finch的潜意识里，他认为自己在不后果又极力掩饰以达到自己追求的目的，年轻的神父是Reese的投影，Finch自认自己对他有太多隐藏和欺骗。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Reese潜意识的故事线

天彻底黑下来很久之后他才接近城市，松软的沙子走起来非常费力，男人已经累得摇摇晃晃，幸好有城市那一片灿烂闪烁的灯海支撑着他的意志。随着离城市越来越近，男人却越来越感到疑惑，他从没有见过灯火如此密集的城市，即使纽约也远远不及，整个城市明亮得像在燃烧一样，几乎分不出建筑物的形状，“这是什么地方？”  
由于“气泡”太大，男人站在城市边缘时觉察不到它的弧度，只看到面前有一堵顶天立地的墙，但“墙”并没有远处看上去那么透明，它的表面似乎是柔软的，像水面般波动，城市的灯光被扭曲成一片七彩的光纹，所以男人感到自己是一只站在巨大的、图像失真的液晶屏前的小蚂蚁，他迟疑地伸手去抚摸“气泡”，手没有感到任何阻力就消失在气泡里，男人吓了一大跳，慌忙把手抽回来，但手是完好无损的，“不管它了”极度的疲倦让男人鼓足勇气，没有任何异样的感觉，他走进了气泡里。  
眼前是一片炫目的光亮，刺得男人睁不开眼睛，在稍稍适应了这里异常的亮度之后，他看到了一个完全不同的世界：这里也有各式各样的建筑，但它们表面非常光滑，很多是长方体或圆柱体，还有一些比较矮小的扁圆体，所有建筑物的表面都在发光，在显示着不断变化的画面，有人物有风景还有一些像广告片，连路面都是这样，整座城市在疯狂地闪烁着，伴随闪烁的是各种音乐，混杂在一起形成可怕的噪音。男人惊奇地发现：这是一个完全由显示屏构成的世界！他怀疑自己是不是在做梦，或是来到一座沙漠里的巨型电玩城。  
“你好，六号。”一个柔软而带磁性的声音响起，声音似乎来自四面八方，让人感到全身一震。这时四周的很多建筑一起显示出同样的画面：一张男人的脸，这张圆圆的脸孔上有一双令人不寒而栗的深邃眼睛，即使嘴角那柔软的笑容也不能消减半分寒意。  
“欢迎回来，六号”那个声音透出一种真诚的喜悦。  
“我不是六号，我叫……”男人忽然发现叫不出自己的名字，“所以你就是六号”屏幕上的男人咯咯一笑，“希望你没有忘记我是二号。”  
什么是二号？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用显示屏和虚拟角色堆成的城市，对应的是Finch的工作方式和TM，在Reese潜意识里，他对Finch的工作一直存在防范和不信任。  
> （我已经忘了当初是怎么想的）


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是现实中纽约的故事线

“你真聪明，Zoe，今天我要帮的人是市长，”Reese随手一指第一排的长椅，“我把这次机会让给你，让他欠你一个大人情，怎么样？”  
Reese手臂挨了Zoe用力一捏：“信你的鬼话才怪。”  
“我说了你却不相信，真伤心。你要见的人在等你，我不打扰了。”Reese轻轻抽出手臂一转身，不小心和后面的人撞了个正着。“哦，对不起，神父。”时机拿捏得刚好，细小的跟踪器已经钉在Stanford神父的衣襟上。  
“John！你要解释一下！”

Reese闪到一根石柱后，注视着Stanford神父的举动，神父和Resse差不多高，因为一身黑色的罗马袍而显得更加瘦长，他的皮肤晒得黝黑，短短的头发几乎全白了，在一群身材丰满的神父中非常显眼。  
“Finch，有什么新情况？”  
“暂时还没有查到神父更多的信息，弥撒开始了？你要专心听讲，我还有一个多小时可以利用。”  
教堂里的人纷纷起立，进场礼马上要开始。

“Finch，我来这里可不是做弥撒的，我要到处看一下，教堂一直在维修，所有地方都是开放的，安全漏洞太多。”  
“你认为Stanford神父在这里会有危险？做弥撒时行凶杀人？”  
“如果我要在这里动手，我会选在二楼埋伏——”  
就在进场音乐响起的瞬间，Reese听到了一种高速物体划破空气的尖啸声，子弹！  
“砰！”“砰！”教堂的几盏吊灯炸开来，碎片飞溅落在下面的人群中，场面登时大乱，人们惊叫着到处躲避，Reese的第一反应是看Stanford神父的情况，但混乱的人群遮住了他的视线，接着有数发子弹射向前排的人群，又制造出一片哭喊和尖叫声，Reese已经从子弹轨迹大体判断出凶手的方位，一个带枪的警卫正从他身边跑过，他一伸手将那人腰间的手枪抢在手中。几枚催泪弹四散落在教堂内，人们越发慌不择路地逃生。  
“Reese,发生什么事了？”Finch急切地问。  
Reese顾不上回答他，准备抢上二楼去追击凶手，他刚跑了几步，又看到了Megan Tillman ，她正从两排座椅间费力地扶着一个满头鲜血的人走出来，几个狂奔的人从后面把她和伤者撞倒在地，Tillman 医生倒在Reese面前不到两米的地方，她用两手半撑起自己，惊恐地四下张望，另一群被催泪瓦斯呛得涕泪横流的人跑过来，眼看要踩踏到他们身上，看到眼前这一幕的Reese，瞬间觉得时空凝固了，Jessica，也是这样的表情和姿势……在她孤立无助地死去之前，大概也曾这样绝望地寻找本可以救援她的人……  
“乒！”Reese左臂一扫，两个跑在最前面的人被撞得跌倒在座椅上，Reese俯身揽起Tillman 医生，“ Megan，你怎么样？”  
“我没事，John，快帮忙疏散！这样下去会有更多人受伤！”Tillman 医生大喊。  
凶手也许已经跑了，顾不上他们了。

“这边来。”Reese知道自己现在在教堂的中部，左边就是一道侧门，他挤过无头苍蝇一样的人群，用力拉开沉重的铜门，人群像洪水一样涌了出去，Tillman 医生和Peter各扶着一个伤者也随后出来，他们把伤者带到旁边开始做急救包扎。  
思绪混乱的Reese站在路边，对身边奔跑的人群视若不见，教堂里发生了什么事他也无法去想，眼前只有两个画面在交替出现：死去的Jessica和孤立无援的Tillman 医生，这几天他努力不去想的回忆，却被Tillman 医生意外激活了。

Finch，你为什么非要说那句话？

他没有聚焦的目光茫然落在对面的Olympic Tower上，Olympic Tower的整面玻璃幕墙映照出这边的情形，似乎将混乱的局面扩大了一倍。

一个熟悉的轮廓在视野里晃动，Reese的思绪忽然集中了，意识到那是他目前最不可看到的人，他定了定神，确定自己没有看错：在这条不宽的马路对面，Finch满脸惊讶地看着教堂这边发生的一切。  
一股无名火从Reese心中燃起，他几步冲到Finch面前：“你为什么会在这里！？”  
Finch被怒气冲冲的Reese吓了一跳：“我，我……我来这里，”他指了一下身后的建筑，“我来这里有事要办。”  
“为什么今天的情况机器没有给出预警？这还不算有预谋的谋杀吗？”  
“我不知道，但，但机器肯定不会错的，Stanford神父是这几天唯一的号码。”

“够了！”Reese的声音大得自己都不相信“我不想再听你说‘机器没错’这种废话！或者你又要说这次是国家层面的恐怖袭击，不在你的接收范围内？”Reese反手一指教堂方向——大部分人都已经出来，很多伤者在教堂四周席地而坐——“这种程度的袭击居然只有一个号码，你还相信机器没错吗？”  
Finch有些慌乱，说话也结巴了：“机器的分析从来不会出错，是我们的分析还没有找到真正的联系而已。”  
“因为我不会像机器一样没有感情地去分析，还是因为你为了闲逛根本没时间分析？”  
Finch脸色变得煞白，不知是气还是害怕，Reese紧抿着嘴唇，克制自己不要把更伤人的话说出来。两人一时无言地对视着。  
“嘿！你们两个！”Zoe Morgan跑了过来，她看看两个怒目而视的男人：”现在不是吵架的时候！我就知道你们今天来一定是有原因的，袭击的人是谁？！”  
Finch努力让自己语气平静下来：“Mr.Reese，不管你怎么想……”Reese忽然在Zoe的肩头用力一推，推得她仰跌出去，另一只手揪住Finch的领口猛地将他抵在身后A|X的橱窗上  
“闭嘴！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……我当年在想什么……


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Finch的潜意识故事线

“这是一个没有回忆的地方。”Wren站在教堂的废墟上又一次对自己说。同时再一次懊悔为什么会偏离目标，被困在这个看上去像中世纪的村庄。  
他“来到”这里已经有一周，他向神父恳求得到帮助和庇护，并愿意帮工作为补偿。在这场地震中教堂的损毁最严重，村庄里的房屋塌了一半，没塌的也多少有些损坏，但居然没有死人，年轻的神父把这个“奇迹”归结为“上帝的怜悯”，Wren在心中用力翻了一个白眼：“地震真的是我带来的，白痴。”但表面上还是非常恭敬地样子帮忙跑前跑后。

Wren知道自己的样子很有欺骗性，除了乱蓬蓬的短发和在无人注意时会透出的冷酷表情，看上去他和这里的村民就没什么区别，特别是他换上一身粗布袍子之后。脸上多了几处明显的瘀青，倒还没闹到破相的地步，只要他能稍微收敛一下眼神，就是一个普普通通、老实巴交的家伙。刚和村民们相处时，他还有点惴惴不安，生怕一句说错了又被铁锹锄头招呼，但村民们似乎早就忘了曾把他当作祸根差点打死的事，相反，他现在是一个受大家欢迎的人，Wren不知这是因为村民太健忘还是因为他们太信任John神父。

村民们很快发现这个看上去腼腆谦卑的小个子男人非常能干，在村民的生活稍恢复正常后，Wren建议大家每天都去帮忙清理教堂的废墟，尽快点算一下物资，安排教堂的重建。“我们至少要有一个祈祷的地方”，这个建议令神父非常高兴，虽然他每天都会在教堂为村庄祈祷一番再到村子里帮忙。

在Wren的组织安排下，村民们每天会在固定的时段来做清理工作，把相对完好的砖头、石块和木料分捡出来一样样码好，但教堂规模并不小，按照这样的进度，Wren估计全部清理完要在一个月后，他的目标——教堂的祭坛——上堆积着小山一样的瓦砾，“那里是我的天堂，但将你们的地狱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我……又不知自己在想啥。  
> 看了两遍之后回想起一部分，在我的设计中，两人潜意识中的故事发展和现实中的故事有一定投射和互动，在前一章里我原本想写Finch外出到教堂附近确实是有事要办，他有一个大型的云数据中心在那边（但我没写出来）。  
> 在Finch的潜意识里，科技是至高无上的——对应Wren的目的地，一个传说中具有强大权力的地方，他认为自己是那里的主人。


	9. Chapter 9

Finch听到从头顶高处传来剧烈的玻璃碎裂的声音，街上的人们发出一阵惊叫，Reese用肩头紧紧压住他，同时右手护住他的头顶。碎玻璃像暴雨一样倾泻而下，Finch虽然看不见，还是感觉到有几粒碎屑打在他的肩上，更多的玻璃屑落地后溅开，噼噼啪啪地打在他的鞋子和裤脚上。  
“玻璃雨”持续了十几秒，Finch眼前忽地一亮，Reese放开他，转身向教堂方向跑去，“枪手还在教堂二楼！”Finch只听清这句。眼前的街道尘土飞扬完全变了样子，遍地是闪亮的碎玻璃、窗框和或蹲或伏慌乱的行人，路上有好几辆车撞在了一起，原本赶向教堂的一批警察迅速向这边跑来，警笛声此起彼伏。在人行道边缘，Zoe摔倒在两个男人身上，被他们及时护住。Finch看着眼前的一幕，几乎就是十一年前911现场的翻版，不同的是那次自己是从电视上看到，这次却是亲身体验……  
“John这个混蛋，我要杀了他！”Zoe嚷道，她的头发有些凌乱，高跟鞋也摔掉了一只，穿上鞋子时顺势一跺脚显得非常恼怒，也许她从没在人前这样狼狈过。  
Finch没让自己的情绪在惊恐上多停留半秒，他已经做出了决定，他走到Zoe面前：“既然你这么说，Miss Morgan，那就帮我一个忙吧。”

Reese从侧门再次冲进教堂，空荡荡的大厅里烟雾还没散去，消防员、警察从大门方向陆续进来，Reese迅速用目光搜寻楼梯方向的动静，枪手故意扫射Olympic Tower目的显然是为了分散警方的注意力趁乱逃走，从时间上算，他们应该就要出现了。  
手机的提示音响起，Stanford神父从后门方向离开了教堂，Reese看看不断增援的警方人员，这里不适合他久留，最重要还是盯紧神父。从画面上看，神父移动的速度非常快，一定是在车上，Reese找到自己的车子，追了上去。

沿途不断有警车迎面而来，罕见的案件震动了整个纽约，Reese没有时间去收听新闻报道，他眼中只有那个正向着中央公园移动的光点。

过了几分钟，两车的距离拉近了，Reese改道兜了一个圈子绕到前面，橫车等待它的到来，目标很快接近，是一辆灰色的福特SUV。Reese看到车内只有两个人，Stanford神父完好无损地坐在后座上，他站到路中，把早已准备好的警徽握在手中，挥手示意来车停下，他清楚车内的人一定很警惕，反而装作不在意的样子，轻松地走过去，司机摇下车窗，那是一个满脸精悍，三十出头的男人，他抢在Reese之前开口：“嘿！FBI，不要耽误我的事！”顺手也亮出自己的徽章，Reese装作没有听清：“什么？”凑过去看他手中的证件，那人索性把手伸长给他看清楚，Reese闪电般扣住他的手腕一拳打在脸上，这家伙居然很耐打，这拳并没有把他打晕，他用力踢开车门，Reese闪身躲开，顺势抓住他的脚将他整个人甩在地上，这人想起身，但被Reese接连几下打得全无反抗之力，Reese一手反扭着他的双手，一手抓着他的头发往后备箱上撞去。  
Reese的手还没有松开，右肋突然挨了重重一击，疼得他几乎窒息，他下意识地低头躲闪，左肩又挨了一下，他被打得不由自主跪在地上，一支坚硬的枪口顶住他右耳根，“别动。”神父冷冷的声音从背后传来。

Reese慢慢举起双手，像是要抱在后脑，他突然抬手荡开枪口，同时右腿向后横扫，踢中了神父的足踝，神父一个踉跄歪倒但没有开枪，Reese趁机用左手抽出别在身后的手枪，借着一踢的动作，以左膝为轴，整个人转过身来，他托枪在手，瞄准了神父的眉心，对方黑洞洞的枪口也近在咫尺对准他。  
一秒钟的对峙，谁也没有开枪，Reese看到神父和他一样，保持着标准的跪射姿势，手里稳稳地托着一支Remington霰弹枪。  
“你是军人。”Reese首先打破沉默，“你也是。”神父平静地回答道，“为什么袭击教堂？为什么要追杀我们？”  
“等等，我在教堂里见过你。”神父盯着Reese说。  
“是的，如果我说今天的袭击目标就是你一个人，我来是为了保护你，而我身后的家伙是假冒的FBI，你怎么看？”  
“听起来很不可思议。”神父回答，但他放低了枪口，慢慢站起来，“不过我愿意相信你没有恶意。”  
“谁告诉你我是袭击教堂的凶手？”Reese并没有放松警惕。  
“Jeffrey 探员，”神父向Reese身后示意一下。“他刚才和我说我们在路上可能会遇到追击来的杀手。”神父把霰弹枪丢回副驾驶座上，拍打着身上的灰土。  
Reese也站起身来。“你不是神父？”  
“当然是，我在军队里做了20年随军神父，你是军人，不会感到奇怪吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事性挺弱……我尽力了……


	10. Chapter 10

路上的车不多，Reese看看左右，把还晕着的Jeffrey 探员拖到车里反铐起来。  
“Mr.Reese，找到他的证件和手机，把信息传给我。”Finch的声音传来。  
“哦，你这么快就回到图书馆了？”  
“不过不是我们的图书馆。”  
“？”  
“回去太远，而且今天情况特殊，我需要做一些出格的事，不想将来被人追查到我们的地址，所以Miss Morgan帮我借下了纽约公立图书馆和它所有的电脑。”  
“厉害的姑娘。她办成这件事只说了两个字？”  
“我想她说了超过十个字。”  
“？”  
“她说如果你不请她喝一杯道谢，她会杀了你。”  
“哦。准备接收信息吧。现在袭击案有什么新进展？”  
“报道铺天盖地，很多人认为是911重来，目前有猜测是极端宗教组织，有猜测是南美犯罪集团，幸运的是目前很多人受伤，但并没有死亡，还有人……哦，我不得不遗憾告诉你，Jeffrey 是真的FBI探员.”  
Reese笑了：“太好了，我真担心他是假冒的。还有什么？”  
“Jeffrey 探员这几天与多个一次性手机通话，我进了他的邮箱，看到一封未发送的、关于Stanford神父可能参与钻石走私的邮件。”  
“就是说……”  
“Mr.Reese，可能两个人都在说谎。小心。”  
Stanford神父坐在旁边听着Reese自言自语般的通话，并没表现出惊讶。  
“我想我最好直接去问Jeffrey 探员。”  
“我在查找他的通话录音。现在所有的警用频道和网络里并没有关于你这里的报案，哦，不好，有人一分钟前Twitter在上发了一条‘我似乎看到拿枪的神父’……你要抓紧时间，Mr.Reese。”

“John，我可以这么称呼你吗？我在教堂里听那位漂亮的女士叫过。”神父忽然问。  
“你真善于观察，神父。”  
“你想对Jeffrey 探员做什么?”  
“我想先知道，你为什么会参加今天的弥撒？”  
“一个慈善团体的邀请，今天是专为非洲受灾地区做的一场弥撒，你也知道有很多相关国家和组织的人参加，我想是因为我在非洲服务的经历，也有幸受邀了。”  
“我在查这个团体。”Finch说。  
“邀请是什么时候发给你的？”  
“前天下午。”  
“Jeffrey 探员的邮件和频繁的通话也是从那天开始的。”Finch补充。  
“Jeffrey 探员和慈善团体、神父的信息可以交叉对比吗？”神父投来不解的一瞥。  
“我正在做。”  
“你为什么会跟Jeffrey 探员走？”  
“他说这是他们一直在跟踪的恐怖组织策划的活动，在场的神职人员都是目标，需要把我们转移。”  
“听起来很烂的借口”Reese嘲讽地笑了一下。  
“John，你说你来保护我的，可你现在又对我不信任？”  
“因为你身上的疑点太多，比如你说在军队服役20年，但却连十年前的记录都完全不存在，这是怎么回事？”  
神父有些生气：“我不知道你居然调查了这么多。我当然可以解释，但我对你的信任还没到那个程度！”  
“Mr.Reese，恕我多嘴，你今天要和每个人都吵上一架吗？”Finch的声音又透着无奈。  
“好吧，神父，回到你刚才的话，我只是要问Jeffrey 探员几个问题。”  
“我见过你和别人打招呼的方式，我希望你不要滥用暴力，我有能力阻止，你知道的，John。”

“Jeffrey 探员，不要再装了，你的呼吸在五分钟前就恢复正常了。”Reese回手用枪口戳了Jeffrey几下。  
鼻青脸肿的Jeffrey 探员睁开眼睛，用一种轻蔑的表情看看两人，对Reese冷笑了一下： “你以为你是谁？蝙蝠侠？你不知道自己帮了什么人还以为主持了正义？”  
很不幸，这句熟悉的话在Reese听来格外刺耳。Jeffrey还没说完鼻子上又挨了一拳。  
“John！”  
“他说你是罪犯你还要同情他？”  
“他协助走私‘血钻’，我们跟踪他很久了，我今天为了保护重要证人把他从教堂带走，有什么不对吗？”Jeffrey大叫。  
Stanford神父目瞪口呆看着Jeffrey：“上帝啊，你在说什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reese的表现人狠话多，情节推进缓慢了，大概我当时很想表现他一直在闹情绪，现在看有点中二ㄟ( ▔, ▔ )ㄏ


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Reese潜意识里的故事线……

六号的脸贴在光滑的地面上，地面很凉，让他稍稍有舒适的感觉，额头和脸颊上的伤口灼热地疼痛着，一滴血从额头的伤口滴到地上，一阵风贴着地面吹过，把这滴血吹得无影无踪，就像他无论遭遇到什么，在这城市里都不会留下任何痕迹激起任何涟漪……  
“六号，你想起自己的过去了吗？”二号的脸在地面出现，几乎贴着六号的眼睛，六号像触电一样弹起，但没跃起一半就跌了回去，摔得全身的伤口一起疼起来。  
“我只记得你们对我做了什么……”六号的声音很微弱。  
“哦，我也很遗憾，但这是对你必要的治疗“二号真诚地说。  
“哈哈，在你的完美世界用这种手段，你的居民都是生活在你的威慑下……”  
“六号，今天是个好天气，你感觉怎么样，你想起你的过去吗？”一个欢快如鸟儿的女声从旁边的建筑上跳出来，“大家都很关心你，我帮你回忆吧，你的父母是……”六号紧紧捂住自己的耳朵大声喊起来“我不是六号我不是一个数字我生活在纽约我不是六号！”  
一道电弧从空而降，击中六号的手臂，已经伤痕累累的手臂上又添了一道灼伤，六号惨叫一声松开手，无力地躺在地上，听到那个女声还在不停地说“你的高中在十三号中学，你的大学在五号大学，你的初恋女友是313号……“  
“不，不，这些不是真的。”六号躺在那里喃喃自语，泪水从眼角滚落在地上……

六号来到这里三天了，他觉得自己整个人都快疯了，在这里每个人都叫他六号，和他讲他过去的事，不过这里的“人”不是在街道上，而都是在显示屏里，所有人都通过这种方式交流，建筑上有着无数的人脸，不停地说着、笑着，整个城市里只有六号一个人在游荡，这让六号感到非常困惑，除了这些人，出现最多的是二号，每次他一出现，其他人都流露出敬畏的表情，二号总是关切地问候六号记忆恢复得怎么样了，无论六号抗议、疑问、愤怒、一再强调自己不是这里的人，他都微笑着回复：“可怜的六号，你病得太重了，快点回到我们这个完美的世界吧。”  
“这里有什么‘完美’？“六号吼道，他又渴又累，声音都哑了，“这个鬼地方除了显示器连一个正常人都没有“  
“不不，六号你又忘了，我们的城市里都是快乐的、满足的人……”

“我不是六号！”他再次吼起来，“我不属于这里！你们想让我接受的记忆不是我的！我不需要你们的完美生活！”

”啧啧，六号，你居然又发怒了，这种感情在这里是不应该存在的，你只要回想起你原有的生活，你就会体验到我们完美的，平衡的城市的美妙之处……”  
“这种虚幻的生活有什么意义，我不需要完美，我需要有血有肉有缺陷不完美的真实生活，我的世界里有坏人，我也不是一个好人，但这就是我的生活！”  
“哦，可怜的六号，让我们帮你恢复记忆吧，你所说的只是你虚幻的白日梦……”  
“ 如果我说的是梦幻，为什么你会这样执着要改掉它？如果你的城市真是完美世界，为什么会有我这样的异类？如果我的记忆是错的，谁来告诉我你们所说的我的人生是真的？如果记忆可修改，那什么才是真实？“  
二号愣在那里，一时没有回答，六号大笑起：“如果你真是完美的，为什么会想不出答案？”

他还没有说完，从周围的建筑物中跃出多条电弧，包围住六号，建筑物上的人脸都显出恐惧，六号在电击暂停时才叫出声来，他喘了一口气，看着那些惊惧的人脸，哈哈大笑起来：“看看，这就是你的完美世界的维持办法，哈哈”  
“六号，你需要更有效的治疗。”二号冷冷地说完，从所有屏幕上消失了。六号继续大笑，直到电弧再次包围他，他只能听到自己的笑声变成无助的声嘶力竭的叫喊声……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章参照了电视剧的情节，Reese的潜意识情节对应现实中他和Finch的争执，（第一季中）他对Finch和TM的无所不知存有戒备心，“二号”和他的全信息化城市对应的就是TM，Reese对Finch给出的信息始终抱着“这是真的还是你想让我以为是真的”和“你在隐瞒你和TM的真正目的”质疑。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事线又回到纽约

“哦，拜托，你们不要在我面前演罗生门，所以神父，还是用我的方式来问吧，我会尽快决定到底要在你们谁的头上开一枪，或者，两个都是。”神父瞪了Reese一眼。

“Mr.Reese，我想我找到他们之间的交集了。”Finch的声音及时出现。“Tim Harbinson，一家大型外贸集团的CEO。他的集团在刚果有不少业务；他也是那个慈善团体的重要资助人，而Jeffrey曾调查过他涉嫌洗钱的案件。那些一次性电话中的几个使用时的位置恰好是Harbinson的办公室，我找到了他们的通话录音，但是录音太长我来不及听完，我用软件过滤了其中的关键词，得出的结论是：Harbinson要Jeffrey把神父的死做得完全像意外。”  
“非常感谢。”  
“Tim Harbinson，”Reese用枪指着Jeffrey的头，“这个名字你应该很熟悉，喂，别摆这付‘我是FBI，我受过审讯训练’的德性，我不管你和他有什么交易，我只想知道你们为什么要不露痕迹地杀Stanford神父。”  
“好吧，我说，”Jeffrey完全泄了气“一年前我调查Harbinson洗钱时他收买了我，”Reese满意地点了一下头。“他假借公司业务从刚果武装势力那里走私钻石进来，再把洗干净的钱转回非洲。几天前他找到我说Stanford神父妨碍了他的洗钱业务，要尽快除掉他，而且不能引起别人的注意，否则他不在乎交待几桩小洗钱案也要把我受贿的事招出去。”  
Reese用枪口敲了一下他的头：“今天还不够引人注意？”  
“不，当人们注意力在恐怖袭击上时，谁会怀疑现场一个神父的‘意外’死亡？”  
“‘如果想谋杀谁而不引起怀疑，就等他站在总统身边时动手’，不错。你的角色是什么？备胎？一旦神父没死在教堂由你补上一枪？”  
“差不多，但我不会亲自动手，我和枪手在指定的地点碰面，由他们‘抢’走神父，看上去就像劫持的人质被杀一样。”  
“这么说，一个枪手负责神父，另一个只负责制造混乱，可你从哪里找的比你还烂的枪手？”Jeffrey气乎乎地没有回答。Reese看着神父笑笑：“他们大概没想到你和我一样对枪声敏感吧？”  
神父摊了一下手：“谁让我们一直生活在危险的地方。”  
“为什么还要准备一封邮件诬陷神父走私血钻？”  
“如果他死于‘劫持’，用来搅乱警方视线的。教会为了避免丑闻，即使他的死有很多疑点，也要不了了之地隐瞒下来。”  
Reese望着车顶思考了一下，又用枪敲了几下Jeffrey的头：“你说谎，这么乱七八糟的计划完全不合逻辑。如果你想不引人注意地杀掉神父，可以制造车祸一类的意外，或者直接在他的住处下手。”  
“John，你真内行，我受宠若惊。”神父没好气地回答，“我希望他们选择直接找我，不会连累那么多无辜的人。”  
“我说的是真的！Harbinson目的就是要局面越混乱越好，而且他非常着急，交给我这个任务时时间太紧，只能做到这样。”

“神父，你到底怎么妨碍Harbinson的洗钱业务了？”Reese好奇地对Stanford神父眨眨眼，后者完全不知所措：“向上帝发誓，我根本没有接触过那个公司一分一毫！”  
“你本来是要带神父去见枪手们，你们要在哪里碰面？”  
“我不知道！我们都要等Harbinson的通知，可他居然没有来电话！”  
Finch的声音又及时地出现：“合理又很意外的解释是，Tim Harbinson出现在今天受伤者的名单里，他现在在医院进行治疗，枪伤。”  
“剧情太精彩了。”Reese由衷地感叹道。  
“而且我又查到了一些别的东西”Finch补充道：“根据Jeffrey探员手机GPS记录，他今早曾经去过Stanford神父所在的圣巴里教堂。”  
Reese复述了一遍，Stanford神父和Jeffrey都大吃一惊。“我想把‘证据’做充分一些，”Jeffrey低下头“我潜入神父的房间，把几颗钻石藏在他的行李里。”Stanford神父握紧了拳头，“放松，放松，神父。”Reese安慰道。  
“我想知道Jeffrey探员什么时候才肯说真话”Finch显得很郁闷“我传一段视频给你，Mr. Reese，这是今天早上探员离开教堂时街角的摄像头拍到的。”  
Reese掏出手机，看到画面上Jeffrey从教堂后门转过来，把手中一个包装得很严密的纸箱丢进垃圾清扫车里。Stanford神父凑过来看，见此情景大叫一声扑过去卡住Jeffrey的脖子： “你为什么把Will托付给我的东西丢掉！？”Reese连忙把神父拉开，他可领教过神父的手劲，肋下现在还在作痛。果然，Jeffrey脸色紫涨，险些被掐晕过去，他大口喘气：“我确实是放了钻石，但这个盒子是Harbinson特意提醒要我毁掉的，他说里面有他洗钱的证据。”

“这不可能！”神父吼道：“那里面只有Will的书和笔记，还有给家人的礼物，他根本不可能接触过Harbinson的公司！”  
Reese脑中一闪，和Finch同时想到了：“也许这才是需要隐藏的真相。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Finch潜意识的故事线

教堂原来的柴房稍加修整之后成为Wren和John神父临时的住处，除了每日的功课和为村民做祈祷，神父也和普通人一样在教堂周围的田地里做农活，这里的土地很肥沃，不过作物只有不多的几种，大家的饮食也就很单调。

这天在田间休息时，Wren认真地向John神父请教了一些问题，比如村庄的历史，比如村民都从哪里来，村庄以外还有什么地方，比如教堂是什么时候建的，他何时来到这里供职……年轻的神父听完他的问题，皱起眉头认真地想了好一会儿，最后回答：“我也不知道。”他微撅起嘴唇有些难为情地笑了笑。“村庄一直是这样，但大家都生活得很幸福，不是吗？”

Wren不清楚这里的人是如何计算年龄，在他的世界里，John应该不超过25岁，他有着一头乌黑蓬松的卷发，白皙瘦削的脸庞和一双温柔的天蓝色眼睛，看上去更像一个大孩子。  
相处的这些天，Wren每天看着这个年轻人都是开开心心地做着祷告，开开心心地劳作，开开心心地清理着教堂的废墟，开开心心地吃着简单的饭菜……其实整个村庄的人也都是这样，“源于无知的善良和快乐一文不值。”Wren在心中冷漠地评判。他狠狠咬了一口已经恨透的水煮土豆，他的计划必须要尽快进行，这个单调无知的鬼地方他真的待够了。

在清理到第十二天时，Wren认为他的机会已经来了，随着外层的瓦砾被移开，他隐约看得到祭台还是完好，几根粗大结实的房梁架在它上面，无意中起了保护作用，还留下了可以让一个人容身的空间。Wren在搬运时有意清出一条通往祭台的路径，他仔细计算着，怎样可更快地到达又不至于引发周围二次塌方，他知道有些冒险，但这是值得的，他实在没有耐心等到村民把这里完全清理干净的那一天，何况，不论早晚，对他们来说都是一样的结局。

当天夜里Wren从柴堆翻出自己“来到”这里时带着的工具包（幸好村民们没有发现），做好一切准备，焦急地等到午夜，等到周围只剩下虫鸣声，等到村庄里最后一星灯光也熄灭，他像猫一样无声地摸到教堂的废墟前，借着明亮的月光，他沿着自己白天做好标记的小路，小心翼翼地踩着破碎的砖石来到废墟的中心。Wren扶着粗大的房梁正准备弯腰钻进去，就像他曾听过的“你越不希望发生的意外它一定会发生”那句名言，他左脚踩着的地方忽然哗啦一声塌了下去，他的脚被卡住了，接着像是引发了一场余震，整个废墟都在抖动，一些大块的石头哗啦啦地滚了下去，Wren心中暗骂一声，他把工具包藏在祭台附近，然后用力拔出左脚，脚踝一阵火辣辣的疼痛，肯定被磨掉了皮，他跌跌撞撞跑了下来，这时他看到神父的房间门口有个白色的身影一闪，接着听到“哎哟”一声痛叫，是John的声音，Wren知道，他一定是被自己故意放在门口的木柱绊倒了。

仍然只用了一秒，他又想出了对策，“地震！地震！”他惊慌地叫着，同时胡乱地挥舞着双臂，假装慌不择路地来回乱跑，John顾不得自己被撞痛的额头，跑过来抓住Wren，“没有地震，没有地震，你怎么了？”Wren死死抓紧John的手臂：“我……我……”然后两眼一翻摔倒在地上，“还是装晕最省事。”他心里想。

John看了看四周，除了废墟那里因为塌方扬起一些尘土之外，并没有任何异样，村庄方向也是一片死寂，“也许是这个可怜的人又做恶梦了。”他这样想。他蹲下摇了摇Wren，“醒醒。”对方没有任何反应。

Wren听到神父叹了一口气，接着两条有力的手臂架在自己腋下，半抱半拖地把他弄回了房间。因为是临时住处，Wren的床只是地上的几块木板加一层稻草，Wren任由神父把自己放到床上，又试着喂自己喝了一点水，还用湿毛巾为他擦洗了一下，Wren能做的只是尽量放松地躺着，像一个真正昏倒的人一样，和费脑筋编谎话表演比起来，虽然装晕没那么轻松但神父的摆布还是可以忍受的。他听到神父又叹了一口气，“你可以走了。”他想。事与愿违，神父不仅没有走，反而在床前轻声为他做起了祷告。“哦，上帝，你真的是要惩罚我吧？”Wren绝望地想，又过了好一会儿，John絮絮的祈祷声还没有停止。  
Wren慢慢把眼睛睁开一线，先看到的是一点微弱的烛火，只穿着一件宽大亚麻布睡袍的John，跪在烛火旁边的地上，双手交握在胸前，低垂着眼帘正在专心祈祷，长长的睫毛在他苍白的颧骨上方投下一个半圆的阴影，左边额角上却多了一大块青紫的伤痕。

“……仁慈的主，你是生命之源，求你祝福患病的人，使他们怀着希望和信心，勇敢面对疾病的磨难，求你赐给他们忍耐病苦的力量，让他们获得适当的治疗，早日痊愈，恢复健康。亦求你护佑病者的亲友，使他们在关怀照顾病者的同时，也懂得平衡自己的情绪，保持自己身心的健康……”John轻柔的声音似乎有着催眠的作用，Wren盯着摇曳的烛光，渐渐睡熟了……


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现实中纽约的故事线

“神父，那到底是什么东西？”  
“我在刚果时认识一位年轻人，Will，MSF成员，也是纽约人……”  
“Will？Will Ingram？”Reese脱口而出。  
“不，Williams Warner，只是我们习惯叫他Will。”  
Reese有点懊悔“我多余问这句。”他自语。  
“还是谢谢你，Mr.Reese.”Finch轻声说。“我现在就查他的资料。”  
“我所在的地方有不少国际人道主义组织，MSF是其中一个，我们不时会相互拜访问候，MSF里各国人都有，但只有Will一个纽约人，所以他很喜欢找我聊聊天。”

“Mr.Reese，我要打断一下，不幸的消息：四天前这位年轻人在刚果死于疟疾引发的肺衰竭。”

“四天前？”Reese敏感地意识到它可能是今天所有事件的起点。他向神父转述了Finch的话，神父呆住了，他喃喃地在胸前画了一个十字，双手交握，泪水涌了出来。“哦，我离开时他已经有所好转，为什么……”

Reese和Finch安静地等待着，神父擦擦眼泪，克制了一下自己的情绪，继续讲下去：“我们工作的地区有很多部落，Will他们经常要去不同的地方，其实见面的时候并不多。在我回国前几天，我去他们的驻地告别，才知道Will感染了严重的疟疾，。我去看他并为他祷告，Will那天在发高烧，说了很多我听不懂的话……后来他忽然清醒了一阵，拉着我的手哭了起来，他说他要忏悔做过的坏事。”神父顿了一下，似乎在理顺回忆“他说，因为他还是医学院的学生，在MSF里并不能担任医生的工作，多数时候是为部落里的村民讲解卫生知识和做简单的治疗，在他工作过的几个部落，他曾接触过由当地人提供的疫苗，据村民讲是由一家公司赠送的，但村里没人懂得注射，就一直放着。他看到疫苗还在使用期限里，而且是那里一直紧缺的霍乱疫苗，所以他就违规私自帮村民们注射。”  
“MSF只使用自己筹集和采购的物资，我想你也知道。”Reese插了一句。  
“是的，这是常识。我安慰Will至少他是在做好事，但Will哭得更厉害，他说他在注射时做了详细的接种记录，在他再次回访村子时，却发现有很大一部分接种过疫苗的村民曾出现了某种短期的怪病，症状像急性肺炎，还有皮下出血，一般一周内会自愈，但病后免疫力会明显下降，还有少数几个人发病后死去。”  
“不合格疫苗？”  
“Will说他不清楚是什么，但他知道他的违规行为如果被人知道会给MSF抹黑，而且他也不能毕业，不能成为医生了。但如果他不说出来，他不知道还会有什么更坏的事发生，他的良心受到很大折磨。我劝他等病好之后再认真考虑是否勇于承认错误，我会暂时为他保密的。Will担心自己不能活着回国，托我把他的一些东西带回来，我只好答应他的要求，如果他不生病，原定要比我早些日子回来的。我想先帮他保管这些东西，等他病癒回来再交给他。谁知道……”神父怒不可遏地瞪着Jeffrey，似乎又想扭断他的脖子。“那是他珍贵的遗物，却被你毁了！”  
“Jeffrey探员，”Reese的枪指着他的胃部“最后一次，我已经厌倦了你的双重谎话，那盒子里到底有Harbinson什么秘密，你有没有把它们转移？”他把枪口又向下一斜指着Jeffrey两腿中间，“两个部位，死得痛苦和更痛苦的选择，只有一次机会，说吧。”  
“我不知道！真的不知道！”Jeffrey在后座扭动着大叫。  
枪声在狭小的车内震耳欲聋，一发子弹贴着Jeffrey的大腿内侧钻进车座，Jeffrey全身一震，跳得头撞到车顶，“天啊！你这个疯子！我不知道！不知道！”Jeffrey凄厉地尖叫着。  
“这次我相信。”Reese收回了枪。  
Jeffrey这才发觉自己并没有中弹，但他的裤裆还是湿了一大片，他失声痛哭起来。  
Reese撇了一下嘴角：“幸好这不是我的车。”  
神父似乎有些于心不忍：“John，我们是不是该把剩下的事情交给警方？”  
“但我们首先要搞明白Harbinson究竟为了隐瞒什么而杀你，不然你还是有危险。Finch，能安排一下我们和Harbinson先生的会面吗？”  
“我在做。”Finch简洁地回答。  
Jeffrey抽泣着说：“Harbinson本来和我约定，办完事之后和他的助手碰面取酬金，你们可以抓住他，也许是个突破口。”  
Reese回头看着他笑得非常开心：“这才乖嘛，Jeffrey。会面地点？”


	15. Chapter 15

Reese和神父在中央公园某个偏僻的角落停车等待，Jeffrey被塞在后备箱里，Reese的理由是：“我不喜欢洗车。”  
Stanford神父似乎又沉浸在Will死讯的悲痛中，握着胸前的十字架一直默不作声，直到Reese提醒他系紧安全带才回过神来，他望着车外，虽然已经到了中午，但不知何时阴天了，初春的树木才长出嫩叶，在风中乱晃，公园里显得有些萧条。“John，我有很多年没回来，但我记得这里的路径，Jeffrey告诉你的会面地点不是在前面那个路口吗？”  
Reese脸上露出一丝坏笑：“神父，你应该已经习惯了Jeffrey层出不穷的烂‘后备计划’和多重谎言，他刚才倒是说过一句真话，可能你没有注意。”  
“什么？”  
“他提醒你在路上会遇到杀手的伏击，因为他和杀手约定要把你交给他们。”  
“所以？”  
“因为我插手，使他错过了机会，但他这样自作聪明的人怎么可能没有‘后备计划’，所以他给我们的地址，就是和杀手的第二个接头地点，等杀手把我们干掉后救他出来，他向我们讲的那些秘密也就没人知道了。”Reese嘿嘿笑了一声，“现在他们到了，我们要过去迎接，坐好了，神父。”

前面的路口停着一辆普通的两厢货车，就像随便停在那里休息而已，不过Reese已经用小望远镜观察过，车里的两个人都有一付东欧面孔，甚至还能看到他们放在座椅间的步枪枪管。  
Reese让神父伏低，他用很平缓的速度地开过去，迎面那辆小货车里的人丝毫没觉察到它和一般路过的车辆有什么不同，就在要越过货车时，Reese猛打方向盘，向货车拦腰撞去，毫无防备的小货车被撞得侧翻在路边，Reese向后倒车，同时左手抽出Jeffrey的霰弹枪，对着掀翻的货车油箱开了一枪，一团火球夹着巨大的爆炸声升起，车内的两个人刚跌跌撞撞地爬了出来，又被气浪冲倒，Reese重新推子弹上膛，对着两人的腿部各放一枪，两个人惨叫着在地下翻滚。  
Reese跳下车来，打开后备箱，把Jeffrey从里面拖出来，丢在那两个杀手身边：“会面愉快，我不打扰了。”  
“Reese，你真暴力，但这一次我不反对。”Finch大概通过公园的摄像头看到了“可惜草坪和灌木毁了不少，我来赔偿吧。”

“我们和Harbinson的会面安排得怎么样了？”Reese把从Jeffrey车里顺手牵的墨镜戴上，大小很合适。  
“Harbinson被一颗子弹击中背部，子弹卡在肋骨间，没有造成严重的伤害。”  
“一定是跳弹才会这么幸运。”  
“他和所有伤者都在Bellevue中心接受治疗，现在那里是媒体关注的焦点，我已经查看了他所在病房附近的摄像头，现在医院里非常繁忙，混进去并不困难，不过……”Finch似乎咂了一下嘴“我不认为那里是适合询问的环境，带走他也不现实。况且，以我们现在掌握的资料，我不知道怎样一击而中让他全部招出来。甚至我们还不知道他想隐藏的秘密到底是什么。”  
“他们要杀神父更急于毁掉Will的笔记资料，看来Will告诉神父的事情是他们最害怕的。”  
“他们担心在神父知道Will的死讯后，会把Will提到的事情公开，以他的身份和资历，他的证言无人可质疑。”  
“神父，我希望你能把Will说过的话再好好回忆一下，现在他的记录已经被毁了，你的话是唯一的证据。”Reese对神父说。  
“我不知道他们怎样了解到那天Will和我谈话的内容还有那箱东西，但他们的信息并不准确。”  
Reese不解地盯着神父，神父张开右手，托着他刚才一直握着的十字架，它是银质的，雕刻精美，“我想这才是他们真正想要找的。”神父在十字架一边按了一下，把它打开，原来十字架是中空的，里面放着一片薄薄的金属，是一只微型U盘。  
“Will那天交给我、求我无论如何也要保管好的，是它。”

“哦，上帝！”Finch收到U盘中的内容后异常兴奋，“除了文档记录，Will还拍了很多照片，病人的，还有那些药品的！哦，这下可能需要一些欧洲的数据库了。”  
“我们现在去医院，等你的消息。”


	16. Chapter 16

当他们的车子离开中央公园时，天上开始飘起细细的雨丝，神父默默地看着车窗上的雨点出神，“John，”他终于开口，“你离开军队有多久了？”  
“差不多……六年。”  
“为什么离开？”  
“去做一些好人不能做的事。”  
“就像现在这样？”  
“不，现在是对以前做过的坏事补偿而已。”  
“自我救赎。”  
“更不是。我死了太多次，早在地狱里预订了位置。”  
“我能看出来，你经历过很多可怕的事。但再可怕的事，也不应该让你失去信心。”  
“神父，你在开玩笑吗？”  
“没有，你应该知道自己戒备心太强，缺乏安全感。”  
Reese想要反驳神父，但神父抢在他前面：“你和你的搭档还好奇为什么我十年前的资料是空白吗？”  
“Patrick Hunt，是我原来的名字，你那位神通广大的搭档有时间可以查证，我在陆军服役20多年，直到十年前的一次休假，我随旅游团到阿根廷，路上发生了车祸，一车人只有我活了下来，全靠邻座的Stanford先生保护了我……即使这样我还是因为重伤在医院昏迷了一个月，”神父说着用手指点了点脸颊：“当时伤得很重，谁也认不出来。后来做了很多次手术，和我原来的模样不一样了……事发在偏远的地方，我们的行李证件几乎全毁了，他们误以为我是Stanford先生，我用他的名字躺在医院，而‘我’却在国内被宣布死亡……”  
Finch忽然轻声说：“他说的都是真的。”  
“在生死边缘的那些日子里，昏迷中的我向上帝祈祷，祈求他让我活下来，让我到那些苦难最深的地方服务。我的祈求成功了……回国后他们为我重新登记身份时，我保留了这个名字以纪念他。我离开军队选择到那些灾荒和内乱最深重的地方，看到了很多比战场上还要可怕十倍的事。”神父望着车外远方，长长吁了一口气。车子向右一拐，离医院不远了。Reese一直面无表情专心开车，就像没听到神父的话。  
“但同时，我也看到了很多在最绝望、最无助的处境下，仍然满怀希望和信心努力生存下去的人，就像我一样，他们相信苦难不是他们的唯一，相信上帝不会抛弃他们……”

“好了，神父，我们到了，”Reese打断神父的话，“我们现在要做的是让Harbinson相信今天是他的末日。Finch，给我Harbinson的位置。”

“Reese，数据的分析有了一些结果，情况比我想的更复杂。”  
电梯还没来，Reese转身习惯性地打量了一圈停车场，没有什么异常，这才回答：“那批药品？违规药物吗？”  
“不……生产这批药品的药厂并不存在，奇怪的是国际刑警组织的协查通报里有和它相似的描述，但没有提到是什么性质的案件……”  
“Finch，听起来你今天真的很出格。”  
“是的，一言而尽……目前可以确定这批药品是在欧洲生产的，你知道，从刚果那边不可能查到进出口货物的记录，我试着到Harbinson公司数据库里找线索，发现他的公司驻欧洲办事处在一年前，曾经把几批可能是药品的货物运到刚果，货物是一个代号W的公司委托的，巧合的是，这个W公司也是Harbinson洗钱业务上的一环。”  
“真的很复杂，”Reese示意神父先上电梯，“但是还是不清楚这批药物的目的何在。不像是新药的违规临床测试，没有必要冒这么大风险。”  
“是的，我会继续分析……Mr Reese，你会讲法语吗？”  
“一点点，不要让我念数字。”  
“解释起来不太容易，但我想请你对Harbinso说法语试试他的反应，可能会给我的猜测提供一些佐证。”  
Reese和神父一出电梯就碰到两个警卫：“等等，你们是……”  
Reese一掀衣襟，露出别在腰间的警徽：“Stills警官……”他注意到两个警卫的目光都落在身后Stanford神父身上，“我受命护送神父来，今天中枪的那位Harbinson先生要见他。”他露出哀伤的表情，叹了口气。  
“上帝！不幸的人啊。”警卫马上让开路，神父表情凝重地向他们微微躬身表示谢意，跟着Reese快步向病房走去。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是 Finch 的潜意识故事线

又过了半个月，原来教堂的位置被彻底清空，只剩下祭台和有些破损的彩石地面，Wren在这段时间里为教堂设计了全新的建筑图，让Jonh神父高兴得不知说什么好，面对村民和神父的夸赞，Wren只是腼腆地笑着，他知道自己给村庄的这件礼物并不会有兑现的那一天，他已经准备好出发了。  
第二天清早，一声巨响和强烈的地面震动将正准备做晨祷的John吓了一大跳，他从自己的房间跑出来，一眼就看到祭台的位置升起一大团烟尘，烟尘中有一个模糊的人影，“Wren ，是你吗？发生什么事了？”John边跑边喊，他跑到那里时，烟尘已经散开，那人正是Wren，看到John过来，他的脸上露出一种诡异的笑容，纵身一跳，跳到脚下的深坑中，John惊讶地看到祭台已经消失了，它的位置上现在露出一个巨大的洞口，洞内有螺旋状的石阶蜿蜒伸向地底，Wren正沿着石阶跑下去，John来不及思考发生了什么，他只想到Wren又受了刺激而发疯，“Wren，快回来！”Wren似乎根本没听到，John连忙追了过去。

进入洞内不久，周围彻底黑了下来，但洞的深处似乎有一片淡淡的光，John借着这微光看到Wren在前方不远站住了，原来已经到了尽头，光是从墙上一片圆形的区域中发出的，他冲上去一把拉住Wren：“快回去，这里可能有危险。”Wren脸上又露出那种诡异的笑容，他反手一把抓紧John，拉着他一起向墙上撞去。  
John来不及护住头就发现自己已经进入一个奇异的地方，这是一个纯白色、光滑的巨大圆柱形空间，他慌忙想退出去，但来路已经变成坚硬的墙壁。“Wren，这是什么地方，发生了什么事？”眼前的Wren似乎变了一个人，他的笑容不再腼腆而是冷酷，声音也透出一种傲慢，“你回不去了，那边现在什么也不存在，连废墟也没有。”John无法理解他听到的东西，“我不属于你的世界，这么说吧，我是在通往我的天堂时‘迷路’了，村庄的地震是我引起的，如果那一次我没有偏离方向而是直接到了这里，村庄和你们早就像现在一样化为乌有，很遗憾我不得不第二次摧毁它。”John呆呆地望着他，那双蓝眼睛里满是极度的恐惧，“不过你不必担心，我故意引你到这里来，就是为了报答你的照顾，你的梦想不就是进天堂吗，现在我就可以带你到真正的天堂去。”  
“你真的是魔鬼！”John绝望地大喊着，“你毁了村庄和所有人！”  
Wren笑了：“毁了不值得可惜，在我原来的世界和将要去的世界，有着你们想像不到的科技与文明，像村庄这样低级和简单的存在，终究是会被淘汰的。”  
“可上帝从来没有说过简单是一种罪过！”John愤怒得脸色发白，泪水夺眶而出，他扑过来揪住Wren的衣襟，“你要去的地方只能是地狱！”Wren重重一拳打在John的胃部，年轻的神父痛得蹲在地上不能动弹。  
Wren走到圆柱的另一端，把手里一直提着的工具包打开，里面是一只银色的小盒子，盒子里放着一排五个圆圆的金属球，他拿出一个粘到墙壁上，同时按下金属球上的按钮，“John，你马上就可以看到天堂之门是如何打开的。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Reese潜意识的故事线

他几乎是爬着来到城市的中心，他从人们的交谈的碎片中知道市中心是二号的宫殿，这里有一个圆形的银色广场，广场的一端是一栋正方的银色大厦。这是六号在城市里的第六天，他在这里的日子是一场恶梦，他的体力和精神几乎都消耗殆尽，意识也接近虚空，他也不知道自己的动作目的何在。  
他从光滑的广场地面上看到自己的样子，他完全认不出自己，眼前是一个衣服破碎，蓬头垢面的男人，他深陷的双眼布满血丝。  
“六号，你来了，欢迎。”  
六号半跪在地上，模糊的视线里看到一个活生生的二号，他穿着一身连体的银色服装，笑容可掬地站在六号面前。  
“我不是六号。”他干裂的嘴唇几乎是条件反射地吐出这句话。  
“不，你很快就会想起自己是六号，你已经快成功了，恶梦就会离你远去。你没发现这座城市是多么完美，而你这个样子多么不协调。”

六号的嘴唇动了动，“你说什么？“二号凑近了问“关我屁事“六号用尽力气沙哑地说。  
“为什么不杀我？“  
“不不，杀你太容易，在我的城市里，让你死掉就是我的失职！“  
六号又笑了，他摇摇晃晃站起来，和二号面对面，他才注意到二号的个子并不高，只过自己的肩头，“很容易？是吗？”六号忽然从腰间拔出一支匕首，全力向二号的脸上刺去，但匕首却二号面前停住了，二号有周围像有一层无形的外壳，二号露出那种柔软而冷酷的微笑，六号绝望地站在那里，不知所措，一道强光从地面射出，正好从六号的右臂弯处穿过，手臂齐肘而落，六号发出一声惨叫摔倒在广场上，断臂处没有血流出来。  
二号微笑着：“六号，记得你的手臂是六岁时在车祸中失去的吗？”  
六号呆滞空洞的目光望着这个恐怖的世界什么也说不出来。  
“不！”二号忽然叫起来，广场正中出现一个巨大的光球，像是地面突然多了一个太阳，光球的亮度慢慢减弱，只剩下地面上一片圆形的区域在发出微光，在那里出现两个装束奇怪的人，其中那位黑衣的年轻人用颤抖的声音问：“Wren，这就是你说的天堂吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reese潜意识的故事情节和Finch潜意识里的故事发生了交叉，对应的是两人已经放下之前的怀疑和闹情绪


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事线回到现实中的纽约

Harbinson的伤势不严重，体征也很稳定，Reese闪进病房时他还在睡着，Reese展开床边的屏风，示意神父先藏在后面。  
Reese推了Harbinson几下，Harbinson猛地惊醒，显然并没敢熟睡，他看上去不到五十岁，面目算得上英俊，他惊疑不定地望着Reese。  
“下午好。”Reese用法语轻声说。  
Harbinson双眼瞪圆了：“你……你……”他挣扎着坐起，这时Finch说：“吓他一下，Mr Reese。”  
Reese从后腰拔出手枪，慢慢检查了一下弹匣，Harbinson跳下床来夺路而逃，被Reese抓住衣领又丢回床上，“嘘，闭嘴。”Reese还是用法语。  
Harbinson吓得牙齿打战：“谁……谁派你来的？你、你、你可以回去告诉他们，我已经把问题解决了，所有知情人都死了！不会再有别人知道！”他英语里夹着法语，Reese险些没听懂。  
Reese歪过头打量着Harbinson，墨镜遮住了Reese的眼神，他的样子像猎人在考虑怎样从猎物身上割下最肥美的一块肉。  
“不管他们给你多少酬金，我可以给你双倍、三倍！只要你回去转告我的话！”  
“不。”  
“到底是谁派你来的？Seko将军还是WAT？！”  
“Mr.Reese，他刚刚说的两个字名可能是关键，多争取一点时间！”  
“Seko，”Reese想试探一下，“不不不，不要！”Harbinson更加语无伦次了：“求你，求你，十倍的酬金我也给你，不要杀我，我要和Seko将军谈谈，真的，麻烦已经解决了，我也不知情，我是无心的，何况并没有造成什么严重后果，真的……”  
Reese把枪插在腰间，慢慢在床前的椅子上坐下来，Harbinson似乎看到了希望，法语也流利起来：“你现在能和Seko联系上吗？我要和他谈，只要我们的误会能消除，哦，我的外套在哪里？我现在就给你签支票”  
“现金”Reese简短地说。“Finch，快点”他想。  
“可以！可以！”Harbinson喜出望外。

“Mr Reese，麻烦你打开电视，切换到院医内部有线频道”Finch说。


	20. Chapter 20

屏幕上先是出现了一段不太清晰的视频，像是十几个人的聚会，所有人狂热地喊着口号，听不清喊的是什么，接着画面上出现一张图片，像是WAT字样的会徽和网站主页，接着一张张图片依次切换而过，有的是电子邮件的标题，有的是命案现场，死者都是黑人，最后画面定格在一个瘦得皮包骨的黑人，他的身上有多处皮肤溃疡，呆滞的目光盯着镜头。  
“最后一张是Will拍的药物产生的后果。”Finch说得很慢，似乎在克制着感情，“我已经弄清楚了Harbinson想隐瞒的秘密是什么，不过我想让他亲自向神父解释。”  
Reese推开屏风，已经呆若木鸡的Harbinson，一见神父更是大张嘴却叫不出声来，他瘫倒在床上，Reese把他拎起来：“Harbinson先生，你想隐藏的秘密很快就要公之于众了，在那之前，你最好先向神父解释一下为什么要杀害他。”  
Harbinson哭了起来：“你们是谁，为什么会发现这些？”  
Stanford神父站在床头，静静看了他有一分钟，才问：“Harbinson先生，请你说实话，Will的死是否也与你们有关系？”  
“没有！他真的是病逝的！MSF的人可以作证。我也是几天前才知道那批药是什么，我让人尽快查清谁和药品接触过，知道了Will，知道你带走了他的东西。”  
“为什么Seko和WAT都要杀你？”  
“那批药是WAT给我的，我根本没关注过它的去向，直到几天前他们紧急通知我要我尽快销毁，我才知道是什么……如果Seko知道我赚了他走私钻石的钱，还给他的人送去这种药，一定会不惜代价干掉我。”  
“那到底是什么？”  
“是WAT研制的一种武器。”  
“WAT又是什么？”  
Harbinson哭道：“天啊，我错了，别逼我，我说不出来。”  
电视里传出一个浑厚的声音，Reese知道这是Finch在说话，他用软件调节了自己的音频，听上去居然很像Morgan Freeman。  
“WAT是前些年在法国出现的一个很隐秘的极端组织，他们煽动种族仇恨，涉嫌多起针对有色人种的凶杀案件，特别的是，他们中不少人算得上是社会精英，有财力资助一些异想天开又缺乏科学伦理的科学家，两年前国际刑警组织已经盯上他们，怀疑他们在制造某种生化武器。”Finch停顿了一下，Harbinson吓得忘了哭，像是听到上帝对自己最后的审判。  
“Will接触到的那批药，是WAT通过Harbinson的公司先偷运过去，他们原计划同时派一队人伪装医疗组织到刚果进行实验，但因为被国际刑警盯上，临时取消了出发，Harbinson的人把它们当作普通药品随便送给当地武装头目Seko，又被善良的Will使用了。最近国际刑警似乎找到了一些重要的证据，WAT的人为了不被人发现这批药，才想起联系Harbinson先生，这就是整件事的来龙去脉。”  
“就是说那批药本身是有毒的？”Reese问。  
“远不是‘有毒’可以概括的，”Finch的语气变得更沉重“它是一种针对人种特定遗传基因的病毒，也就是传说中的基因武器……尽管还在初试阶段，它的作用已经显现出来了。”  
Harbinson双手抱头扑倒在床上，整个人抖成一团，Stanford神父连连在胸前画十字，嘴里念念有词，就连Reese也感到得心中泛起一阵寒意。  
“Harbinson先生，所有资料我已经整理好，正在发给国际刑警、联合国卫生组织、MSF和各大新闻机构的记者，我想用不了多久媒体和警方就要赶来，在他们挤满你的病房之前，你要想想说些什么吧。”Finch说完，电视画面只剩下一片空白。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch和Reese的潜意识故事交汇在一起……

Wren兴奋地打量这个他梦想中的地方，以至于过了几分钟才注意到广场上还有另外两个人，John已经看到了并非常惊讶那个穿着银色奇装异服的人居然和Wren长得如此相似。  
“你是谁！？“二号怒吼，广场的地面，方形大厦和周围的建筑表面都出现了他震怒的面孔。  
“来取代你的人。”Wren冷笑着说。  
二号似乎明白了什么，镇静下来：“那么你应该知道，我们不可能共存于同一个时空。”  
“没错。”Wren话音未落，把藏身后的右手一扬，两颗银色的圆球飞向二号。  
圆球飞到半路，两道强烈的电弧横空而出将他们击中，爆炸强烈的冲击波将广场上所有的人都震倒，二号周围那道无形的保护罩似乎也不存在了，他的头上也沾了灰尘，他有些慌乱地检查自己是否受伤，等发现自己安然无恙后又显露那种冷笑，他挺直身体像一个国王般傲视面前的挑战者。  
Wren已经又启动了一个圆球，他看到自己已经破坏了二号的保护层，这次一定可以成功地将他消灭。但还没有出手，从地面各处飞出无数道电弧向他击来，Wren极其灵活地闪避着向二号方向靠近，忽然两道电弧在半空中拐了方向，分别击中Wren的手腕和左腿，Wren大叫一声摔倒在地，即将起爆的圆球就落在他面前。  
一直被眼前的景象骇住不敢出声的John，冲过来抓住Wren的衣领拼命将他拖开，圆球爆炸了，将地面炸出一个大洞，碎片飞得到处都是。  
Wren觉得John抓着他的手一下松开，他转过身去，看到John用手按着左颈，栽倒在地，露出奇怪的表情。“怎么了？”Wren过去想扶起John，John的手指刚一动，一股鲜血喷涌而出，Wren猝不及防，半边脸都被溅上，一片透明闪亮的碎片从John的手指间滑落。  
“不，John！”Wren惊叫道。他用自己的衣袖按在伤口上，但这是徒劳的，滚热的血怎么也止不住，Wren绝望地想给John包扎，忽然感到John冰冷无力的手指握住他的手腕，他看着John已经没有血色的脸，那双孩子般的蓝眼睛变得暗淡无光，“Wren,”那声音细若游丝“这里不是天堂，快跑。” 他合上眼睛，长长的睫毛抖动了一下。年轻的神父死了。

“John？John！”意识已经模糊的六号忽然像被打了强心剂一样抬起头来，他想起了一直在嘴边却叫不出的名字。他看到不远处发生的一切，二号还在离他几步远站着，“John！我的名字是John！你听见了吗！我不是六号我不是一个数字！”他对着二号的背影大叫。  
二号转过身来，脸上充满杀气，六号挣扎着向自己的断手爬去，他想抢回匕首。二号向前走了两步，踩住了匕首：“可怜的六号，你又开始妄想了。”他还没有想好怎么惩罚六号，就听到身后Wren怒吼着冲了过来，二号吓得连连后退，“不，不要靠近我！”Wren的手几乎抓到了他，他来不及用别的办法，急忙向广场那边的大厦跑去，边跑边喊“不要靠近！”但Wren充耳不闻，疯狂地一路追过去。  
六号茫然地看着他们两个一追一逃最后冲进了大厦，不久，有一点强光从大厦内透出，随即极速扩大，在一片强光中，大厦灰飞烟灭不复存在，一股灼人的热浪以原来大厦为圆心向城市四下扩散。  
“六号、六号。”“六号，求你，帮帮我们。”“六号，六号，我们需要你。”围绕着广场那些被几次爆炸摧毁了一半的建筑物表面，一张张人脸又慢慢地浮现出来，他们被破碎的龟裂的显示屏扭曲成各种奇怪的模样。  
六号慢慢坐起来，看到那些奇怪的脸上满是乞求的神情，“六号，救救我们，你是唯一没有被二号征服的人。”这个曾经让他无比痛苦的世界，现在居然需要他的支撑和保护，六号又笑了起来，他笑得很疯狂，把所有人都吓住了。  
刚才一连串诡异的事情，忽然让他的已经濒临崩溃的意识变得非常清晰，他摇摇晃晃站起来，走到John神父身边，看着这个已经死去的人，极度光洁平坦的地面使鲜血没有流开，而是在他的头部周围凝成圆圆的一滩，衬着他雪白的脸色，如果不是颈上那道可怕的伤口，这个年轻人看上去更像一位熟睡的圣徒，在他的脸上，六号看到了自己曾经的样子。  
六号费力地在尸体旁跪下来，他慢慢伸出仅有的左手，当离John还有十公分左右，他看到自己的指尖变得半透明，像是从里面透出光来，他知道，自己的猜测是对的。  
六号抬起头最后看了一眼这个诡异的城市，看看那些期盼地呼叫他的人们，他露出怜悯的笑容：“我不属于这里，你们多半也不是，现在，我给我们一个重新开始的机会。”  
他没有再犹豫，把手按了下去，当他的手刚刚接触到John的面颊时，一道强光从指尖处迸发出来。广场在一次更大的爆炸中整个地面都凹陷下去，越陷越深，爆炸冲击波所到之处，那些光怪陆离的建筑都风化成了黄沙，沙化的城市区域越来越大，直到和“半球”外的沙漠连成一片，而在城市中心，那个巨型深坑正不断扩大，金黄的沙子滚滚倾泻到那个无底的黑洞中，整个世界正在慢慢消逝…………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wren和二号，John和六号的关系，我借用了一点反物质的概念，他们一旦接触就会发生湮灭，两人潜意识故事线里对抗关系以相遇为的结束，对应的是现实中两人已经冰释前嫌。


	22. Chapter 22

“我们正离开医院了，Finch，我要送神父回他的教堂，你呢？”  
“我再做一点收尾的工作，很快也会撤离，已经有网络追踪的迹象了。”  
“好吧，一会儿见。”  
Stanford神父在Reese旁边已经好一阵没有出声了，外面雨下得很大，衬得车内格外安静，Reese瞄了他一眼，看见他还在抚摸那个十字架，“John，等我回去之后，一定会接受警方的询问，”神父的声音透出不安，“你知道，我会如实相告，我不知道会不会牵连你和你的朋友，这件事如果没有你们……”  
“没有关系，神父，你只管说实话，我们早就习惯被警方和FBI追踪了。”  
“谢谢你相信我，John……”  
“John！！下车！快下车！！”Finch忽然惊叫起来，声音几乎变调了。  
“什么？我们现在不能停车。”  
“你们的车被人做了手脚！我刚才回看了你们在医院停车场的录像，在你们上楼后，有个人在你的油箱上放了东西！”Finch说话快得恨不得把几个字压到一起。  
“是什么？”  
“被挡住了看不到，但那个人我看清了，Elias的心腹，那个脸上有疤的家伙！”  
Reese觉得全身血液瞬间凝固了，他知道自己车上不可能是别的东西。

遥控炸弹。

“我看到你们了，那家伙的车子在你后面大概五个车位。你们必须下车！”  
“这里是海边快速路的封闭路段，我们停车也无路可逃，他发现我们有动作随时都可以引爆。”Reese说话时觉得嗓子发干。“我们至少要让神……”  
“是的，要保证他的安全。仔细听我的话：疤脸大概会选车多的路段再动手，现在暂时安全，我选好了逃生的路线，在前面隧道我会给你争取一点时间，祝我们好运吧。”  
车子眨眼到了隧道前“现在减速，把神父那边的车门打开，进入隧道后不管发生了什么都不要分心，只听我的。”  
隧道并不长，就在Reese将要通过时，Finch命令：“就是现在，最大速度，出去后立刻进侧道！”  
这时整条道路上忽然像放起了礼花，所有的路灯、电子广告牌，甚至建筑物里的灯瞬间亮度大增，用各自不同的频率疯狂闪烁起来，很多司机受惊减速，查看出了什么事。  
Reese在一片放缓的车流中飞速冲下主干道。  
“准备放下神父……就是现在，左拐，动手！”  
Reese几乎不用看，一伸手解开神父的安全带，借着左拐的离心力，一下把神父推了出去。“保护好自己！”Reese只来得及喊这一句，“扑通！”神父掉进了河湾里，这里是一片旧码头，他刚刚从一座简易桥上经过。  
“再左拐！停车！John，快跑！！”  
Reese在车还没停下时就打开车门跃了出去，他落在一个平缓的斜坡上，借着惯性接连翻滚出十几米碰到一堆木材才停下来，Reese伏在地上看着他的车子，什么也没发生，疤脸多半跟丢了他们还没反应过来。  
“Finch，安全了。”  
Finch似乎比他更紧张，声音几乎哽咽了：“谢天谢地……”  
“希望神父没事，我马上去找他。”Reese站起来，他看看自己所在地方，这里是旧货场的一角，被高高的铁丝网围住，场地里有几辆只剩空壳的旧车，此外都是散乱堆放的栈板，铁丝网外就是河道，Reese判断自己应该在神父落水处的下游，他决定翻过铁网去——刺耳的轮胎摩擦声传来，一辆道奇Ram凶猛地横冲过来顶住Reese的车，推着它一起向Reese撞过来，面对这个移动的炸弹，Reese只能尽量伏低，在那几辆旧车和栈板堆之间躲闪，但可躲避的空间并不大，Reese已经跑到紧挨铁丝网的一辆旧车旁，但来不及翻上去，疤面像开着推土机一样，把一个很高的栈板堆撞倒，倒塌的栈板翻滚着向这边砸过来，Reese只得就地一滚，躲到车下，听到头顶一连串倒塌的巨响，然后他意识到自己被困住了，也知道接下来会发生什么——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章写于S01E19播出之后，承接了E19的剧情和疤脸对Reese的敌意，所以疤脸才会在偶遇时就凶残地放炸弹


	23. Chapter 23

“轰！”疤脸引爆了炸弹，浓烟和火舌从木板的缝隙中钻了过来，虽然下了雨，但多年的旧木板已经干透疏松，很快燃烧起来，Rees看到除了左边是铁丝网，前、后、右方都已经被木板堵住，他在车下这小小的空间最多能支持几分钟。  
“嘿，John！”疤脸的车上居然有扩音器“在离水最近的地方被烧死，你有什么感想？”  
Reese在心里咒骂一声，他握住枪，仔细打量了一下，发现右边的木板较少，也许可以从那里冲出去，但能不能躲过疤脸的子弹只能凭运气了……  
“John！撑住！”Stanford神父奇迹般出现，他在铁丝网外边呼唤Reese。  
“神父！快走，这里危险！”Reese更担心疤脸会看到他。  
“一起！”神父说着，喀啦一声，抖开一条甩棍，他把甩棍插进离地半米处的铁丝网眼里，用手握住两端，抬脚蹬着支撑铁丝网的钢柱，像转绞盘一样用力把铁丝网的下端掀起一角，Reese探出身来，冒着被掉下来的火焰烧着的危险，配合神父向外使劲推，掀开的空隙终于足够Reese把头伸出来，Reese仰面躺着，用手护住脸，然后用力一蹬旧车，从缝隙中滑了出来。他将神父拉到火场的上风位置蹲下。  
汽车发生了二次爆炸，气浪将火焰吹得穿过铁丝网数米。Reese小心旁移几步，观察疤脸的动静，他看到疤脸正站在车踏板上，向这边张望，也许他也感觉有什么不对，Reese还没有瞄准，疤脸就警觉地发现了，他一下缩回车里，迅速发动汽车倒退着开了出去。  
Reese懒得开枪，他知道今天不可能将疤脸怎么样，反正以后还有机会。  
神父背靠铁丝网坐着，他脚下不到一米就是河面，雨下得更大了，河面一片水雾。Reese疲惫地挨着神父坐下，看看神父手里的甩棍，“这个，”神父把甩棍收起来“刚才你推我下车时，我顺手一抓居然从座位上抓住了它，以后不要乱放了。”  
Reese看着神父，忍不住大笑起来，神父也跟着笑了，两个衣服破烂的人就这样在雨中坐着笑了好久，神父最后边笑边在胸口画了个十字：“今天真是太疯狂了，上帝原谅我，我居然觉得很痛快。”  
“神父，你一定多报了30岁年龄。”  
“John，我不知道你有这么多仇人。”  
“我说过，我们早就习惯了。”

“John，你还好吗？”Finch的声音有点发抖“我没想到他会这么凶狠。”  
“不，Finch，你是天才，你已经算到神父会回来帮我。”神父闻言又笑了起来。  
“你们接下来怎么办？”  
“不用担心，我看到前面有个像办公室的地方，我们去借辆车。”

………………  
“神父，你将就一下吧，这里只有这几件衣服。”  
………………  
“放心，神父，我会还车的。”  
………………  
“好的，如果还不了，我会赔偿的。”  
……………………  
“当然，衣服也由我来赔，就不能算盗窃了。”  
……………………

天快黑下来时，Reese送Stanford神父到了圣巴里教堂后门。  
“神父，再见。谢谢你今天救了我。”  
“我应该先说才对。”Stanford神父现在穿着一身肥大的粗格衬衫和背带工装裤，手里提着换下来的长袍，像刚从建筑工地下班的工人。  
Reese笑笑：“我想以你的身手，倒霉的只能是Jeffrey。”  
“John，今天下午我们还有些话没说完，你还记得吗？关于相信。我相信今天发生的一切是上帝的旨意，他派你和你的搭档来帮助我们。”  
“我不……”  
神父抬起一只手：“让我说完，John。正因为善良的Will选择相信我，我又选择相信你，你则时刻相信你的搭档朋友，就像战场上把自己的后背交给战友。我们才能联手揭露这起罪行，也阻止了更大悲剧的发生，这就是相信的力量，从现在开始你要选择相信了。”神父微笑着拍了拍Reese的手臂。“代我问候你的朋友，John，你如果有什么想聊的，随时都可以来找我。”


	24. Chapter 24

“Finch，你回到图书馆了？”  
“还没有，我刚刚出来。你呢”  
“我还要再去圣派特里克教堂一次”  
“什么？那里可能还有不少警察。”  
“我要去接我的P229，它还在门上呢。”  
“既然这样，请在那里等我一下。”

圣派特里克大教堂外摆放着很多蜡烛、鲜花和卡片，被大雨淋得散乱地摊在地面上，教堂周围并没有拉警戒线，很多人聚在门口，广场上还有人打伞驻立，Finch刚才从新闻里听到，主教坚持晚上加办一场弥撒，为今天的伤者祈祷并谴责暴行。  
Finch从门口挤进去，主教正在宣读本日的福音，教堂后部到处是站着的人，一片乱哄哄的声音，Finch慢慢移动，但在人群中找不到Reese，“Mr.Reese，你在哪里？”  
“左边，十字交界。”  
Finch沿着教堂左边走到第五个圣像祭台，看到了那个熟悉的高高的身影，Reese不知从哪里弄来一件深色的长雨衣，他在教堂里也没把雨帽摘下，遮住了大半边脸。比早上更令Finch意外的是，Reese似乎买了很多个蜡烛，他刚把最后一个放在烛盅里，然后拿起一根细长的引火签，祭台上一片深琥珀色的烛光在Reese的脸上晃动，他的表情异常平静，只顾专心地一个个地把蜡烛点亮。  
Finch相信自己的记忆力，他从没见过这样的Reese，但不知为什么他觉得这一幕非常眼熟。  
Finch走过去，也拈起一根引火签，把剩下的几个蜡烛点燃。两人沉默地望着那片蜡烛，过了一会儿，Finch正想说点什么，却听到Reese低声说：“帮我投币，我的钱全丢了。”  
Finch抿了一下嘴，翻翻自己的钱包，抽出一张百元的钞票塞进祭台前的钱箱里。“顺便说一下，我今天从Harbinson的帐户转了一笔钱给教堂的修缮基金。”Finch说得很快，嘴唇几乎没动。这个祭台前只有他们两人，身后整个教堂和嘈杂的人群似乎被远远隔离开了。

祭台上是根据维罗尼卡手帕复制的耶稣面像，Reese面对着他双手交握，放在护栏上，Finch站到他身边，做了同样的动作。  
“Harold，对不起。今天我说了不该说的话，我道歉。”Reese缓慢而认真地说。  
Finch几乎被吓了一跳，他忍住没转过头去看Reese的表情。  
“今天上午像是做了一场恶梦。”  
“我也是。”Finch同意。”  
“虽然说出来有点蠢，但我必须坦率地向你解释：一切都因为你曾说过的一句话，”Finch两手握得更紧了。“那天，你知道，就是……那天晚上你说了很多，你对我说了不止一次抱歉没救得了Jessica和那不是机器的错。”  
Finch愕然不知所措，他完全不记得自己说过。他抬起头来看着Reese，Reese望着前方，并没有关注身边人的反应。他的目光平和澄清，表情也很柔和，看不到丝毫激动的情绪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这部分情节写于S01E21播出前，不巧预言了有关Jessica的情节，得意😌


	25. Chapter 25

“其实，我们第二次见面时你就提过Jessica的死，那时我就开始意识到她与机器报告号码的行为有关联，虽然我相信你不应为此负责，但那天你说过之后，还是让我很难过，我告诉自己要放下这件事，但这几天它一直像魔鬼的低语在脑子里反复地纠缠，直到今天早上，Tillman医生遇险……”Reese的声音异常的平静，他自己也奇怪这么容易地把困扰他多日的苦恼说出来。  
“John……”  
“哦，我说出来不是想要你告诉我真相是什么，真的，我已经放下了。刚才神父的话你也听到了，我一直在想，如果今天我放任自己的情绪，放任愤怒和怀疑，可能所有的事结果就完全不同了。”  
Finch绞着自己的手指，一言不发。  
“已经发生的事我们都无能为力，但将来还会有不同的号码等待我们去帮助，各种各样的罪行需要我们去发现，如果我对你有任何不信任，就有可能在行动中犯更大的错。”Reese垂下头，把双手抵在额头上。  
“John，你……这是在祈祷吗？”  
“就算是吧，如果我可以祈祷，我希望在自己永远走进地狱的大门前，不要再犯像今天这样的错。”  
“谢谢你说了这些。”Finch轻轻咬着嘴唇。“我还是想说：机器不可能出错，在设计它时我绝没有加入任何感性思维理念。但设计它的初衷，正是我们对这个世界有牵挂，有像神父和Will一样的人值得我们去保护。”  
“不得不说，Finch，今天你太厉害了，让路灯闪烁那招我简直爱死了。”  
“这个，我想我今天做了太多过分的事，可能会招来新的敌人。”  
“我不在乎，你说过麻烦是我们的常态。”  
“呃，在新麻烦来临之前，我想，我们至少可以为今天的事犒劳自己一下，附近有家不错的泰国餐厅，Mr.Reese，你有兴趣去尝尝吗？”  
Reese歪过头望着Finch，突然露出一个有些调皮的笑容，他拍拍衣上的雨衣：“可是我连衬衫都没有呢。”  
Finch花了三秒才明白Reese意思，“这……”他的表情很尴尬，不知说什么。  
“谢谢你，Finch，今晚我还想去别的地方，记得你欠我一顿晚餐就好。”  
在稍微失望之余，Finch忽然感到格外轻松“平常那个Reese又回来了。”

他们走出教堂时，雨还没有停。  
“嘭！”Reese在Finch头上撑开一把伞，Finch很意外地看了Reese一眼，“放心，Finch，真的是借的，马上就还。”  
Reese在街边给Finch拦下一辆出租车。  
教堂四周的照明灯已经全部开打了，Reese成了站在金色的教堂前的一个黑色的剪影，忽然有阵风吹过来，Reese的雨帽被吹掉了，露出凌乱的头发和苍白的脸，他的表情依然是刚才那种平静柔和。  
“好好享用晚餐，明天见。”Reese微笑着挥了一下手  
“明天见，Mr.Reese。”Finch诧异于眼前的一幕又是似曾相识。  
“我到底在哪里见过？”

\--------------------------END------------------------------------


	26. 三个彩蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晚上Reese去哪儿的N种猜想

一、  
“晚上好，神父。”  
“哦，John，你这么快就来了。  
“想找你聊聊，会不会打扰你休息？”  
“没有关系，我也觉得自己今晚睡不着，正好我带回来一些咖啡，边喝边聊吧。”  
……………………（三小时后）…………  
“今天聊得很愉快，改天我再来拜访。”  
“好的。不过，John，我想说，不管你什么时间来，我都欢迎……所以请你下次不要再从窗口进出了好吗？”

二、  
“晚上好，Carter，有什么事？”  
“有什么事？你说呢？刚才47街酒吧前有三个家伙抢劫被抓了，目击者看到那个捆起他们的人，很像你。是不是真的？”  
“是的。”  
“John，你今天出了什么问题吗？”  
“你说什么？”  
“那三个家伙只是被捆起来，没外伤，没骨折，没中枪，称得上完好无损，你想留他们有别的用处，还是你今天不舒服？”  
“Carter…………”  
“什么声音?你那边有什么人在叫？”  
“叫你的人到42街来带人吧，一个对女友动手的混蛋，顺便叫上救护车，手腕骨折和脑震荡。”  
“John!”

三、

Finch回到小图书馆时还不到9点，离开不过半天，却像过了一年那样漫长，不知道这段时间里电脑又处理了多少数据。他刚才并没有去泰国餐厅，只是找家常去的咖啡馆简单吃了一点，晚上还是和电脑作伴吧，反正习惯了。  
从昏暗的楼道里走进工作室时，Finch第一眼就看到了桌上多了两只小巧的日式方形纸灯，正散发着柔和的光芒，在纸灯旁边，是两大盘什锦寿司和一瓶清酒——另一瓶在Reese手上，Reese已经换了一件干净的浅蓝衬衫，正在慢悠悠地自斟自饮。  
“Mr.Reese，这是……”  
“我又想了想，一个人吃晚餐很无聊，但是我不喜欢泰国菜。”  
“但……”  
“没有你喜欢的口味？”  
“不……是你在图书馆里点蜡烛太危险了，这里都是纸和……”  
啪，Reese把其中一只纸灯倒扣在桌上，没有熄灭也没有起火。  
“是电子灯，Finch，没有明火，你现在可以安心吃晚餐了吗？”


End file.
